This mutation was discovered as a branch on a Carola plant in 1990 on a cultivated area in a farm, located in Moshav Ha'yogev, located in Israel Valley, Israel, with an average night temperature of 25.degree. C. in summer and 0.degree.-5.degree. C. in winter, and day temperatures of 30.degree. C. in summer and 15.degree. C. in winter.
The branch was vegetatively propagated from cuttings by self-rooting. From these cuttings plants were grown in a greenhouse where they were further vegetatively propagated by self-rooting.
The resulting plants were found to be stable in their botanical characteristics, as are described below and as illustrated by typical plants parts in the attached photographs.
Asexual propagative of this new variety of performed at Moshav Ha'yogev, Israel.
The observations were made between the present invention, the parent plant, Carola, and the grandparent plant, Deladel.
______________________________________ Odem Carola Deladel ______________________________________ Average number of 39-48 33-40 18-25 petals Size of Petal length 37-45 mm 50-55 mm does not differ from Carola width 39-49 mm 55-60 mm does not differ from Carola Flower diameter ca. 80 mm ca. 110 mm does not differ from Carola color of RHS.sup.1 46 AB RHS 53 A RHS 53 A upper side color of RHS 52 A RHS 53 C RHS 53 B lower side Petal's reflex medium strong strong Size of spot at small medium very small base of inner side of petal Color of spot at yellow white yellow base of inner side of petal Fragrance of none none slight, flower not sweet or spicy Average number of 2.5 1.85-2.00 0.90-1.25 cut-flowers per plant per month (year-round production) Average number of 4-6 4-6 2-3 water shoots in first year after planting Plant height in 6 90-130 cm 170-180 cm 80-90 cm months after planting Time from planting 5-6 months 6-8 months 10-12 months to commercial flower production Length of 40-60 cm 70-80 cm 70-90 cm flowering stem Relative thickness thin medium thick of flowering stem Number of about flowering stems double as per plant per year for Carola Leaf measurements.sup.2 upper leaf 5.5 cm 7.5 cm unknown leaflets at 4.6 cm 6.0 cm unknown upper part leaflets at 4.0 cm 5.4 cm unknown center part leaflets at 3.0 cm 4.1 cm unknown bottom part Vase life 15-18 days 12-15 days unknown ______________________________________ .sup.1 Royal Horticultural Society of London, England (RHS) Colour Chart .sup.2 Based upon the average sizes of twenty leaves of each variety sampled from plants grown sideby-side under the same roof and conditions in a greenhouse in Moshav Ha'yogev, Israel.